In various applications, the need may arise of monitoring/measuring an otherwise unknown load driven by a switching (e.g., class D) amplifier and/or by monitoring/measuring a passive LC filter and dumping network impedance without disconnecting the load.
More specifically, various application may involve performing AC current sensing in an audio (e.g., two-way) speaker system driven by a class D amplifier for diagnostic purposes, for instance.